


Jo Grant: Axosian Cumslut

by WhyLive (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cock Slut, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Scat, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WhyLive
Summary: While exploring Axos, Jo Grant stumbles upon an Axon, and her life is changed forever.





	1. Absorption

**Author's Note:**

> This originally began as a chapter of "Knickerless in the TARDIS," before I thought it could probably be spun off into its own thing. So, here we are. Enjoy, and leave a comment if you like I suppose. Who knows.

Jo had wondered off, searching for Bill Filer’s voice, when suddenly a tentacled monster had appeared from the wall before her. Her first instinct was to scream, but the monster wrapped itself around her, and somehow managed to convince her not to.  
Strangely, she was soaking wet; she had never been particularly aroused by tentacles, but in this moment she could understand why those Japanese loved it so much.  
Suddenly, a booming voice echoed in her head. “Axos is ready to begin sexual energy draining. The female is sufficiently aroused.” In a flash, she felt something lift up her skirt, and involuntarily blushed as she remembered she had decided not to wear knickers this morning.  
She felt one of the tentacles slowly tease the puckered flesh around her anus, causing her to giggle slightly. This giggle was replaced by a sudden gasp as she felt the thick length fully enter her arse. She felt slightly wrong, being violated by this tentacled monstrosity, but the fact remained that it was a tentacled monstrosity that, by accident or design, was hitting all the right spots.  
She felt her pussy grow even wetter, and wished she could move her hands to rub herself. As if the creature could read her mind, extra tentacles reached up, one attaching itself to her clit, the other two to her pebbled, sensitive nipples. They then began to apply a light suction, waves of pleasure ghosting in ripples over her flesh.  
Now all she needed was something to suck on, and this would be perfect. Once again, Axos seemed to prove itself to be capable of mind-reading, as a phallic tentacle presented itself before her. She wrapped her lips around it. Jo was no stranger to sucking cock; after all, how else would she have convinced her uncle to get her that job at UNIT?  
The texture and flavour were sufficiently different to a normal cock to provide a new experience, while simultaneously being palatable. Jo moved her head back and forth along the length of the alien appendage, eyes closed in an expression of pure bliss. She wasn’t quite sure if this strange intruder was able to cum, but she didn’t really care. All that mattered was that she felt good.  
In a sudden extension of that fact, Jo’s eyes shot open as she came, clear, creamy juices running down her thighs and along the alien tentacles. Her arsehole clenched down tight around the tentacle lodged there, and Jo’s earlier musings about the creature’s ejaculatory capabilities were seemingly answered as she felt a sudden spurt of warmth. At almost the exact same moment, the tentacle in her mouth removed itself and pointed square at her face.  
Jo opened her mouth, willing to take down whatever this alien spurted out. She was not fully prepared, however, for the strange pulsating orange goop that quickly covered her face and filled her mouth.  
It felt strangely cool on her skin. But when she glanced down, she noticed that the goop was actually sinking into her skin! She momentarily panicked, but when the goop had fully absorbed itself, all fearful thoughts were quashed by the pleasurable feeling that enveloped her.  
Her entire body throbbed with pleasure, her pussy constantly dripping from between her knickerless legs and coating the floor beneath her. It was then she felt the voice from before echoing in her head.  
“Josephine Grant, you are now an Axosian harvester. Your task is to absorb cum and sexual energy from throughout all of time and space for the growth of Axos.” Jo was unsure how this would possibly work, considering the Doctor’s old police box didn’t seem to be going anywhere any time soon. “Do not worry; we shall override the Time Lords’ control of the vessel. The knowledge shall flow through you; all you must do is find the TARDIS, and we shall do the rest."


	2. A Cummy Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS gets a few modifications, and Jo adjusts more to her new life.

Jo touched her hand to the TARDIS console, and felt more than saw a portion of the Axos goop leave her hand and flow into the ship’s systems. As this happened, the console room took on a distinct orange tinge and something... else. A clear liquid was seeping from the roundels; it was identical to the fount which still constantly flowed from between Jo’s legs, bringing wave after wave of sexual pleasure.

Jo reached out a finger to the fluid and licked it clean. Sure enough, it was pussy juice. She licked it all up like a kitten. She moved over to the food machine, and noticed the usual various settings had been replaced by “cum” and “pussy juice.” Well, at least Axos were nice and honest.

She found herself craving something different, and pressed the button labelled “cum.” She watched the thick milky liquid pour into the cup she had placed under the nozzle, savouring the pungent smell before drinking it all down. It certainly tasted as good as it smelt, the warmth permeating her core and making her moan in ecstasy.

Jo found herself warming to the idea of being a cumslut. As she looked over her shoulder, she noticed that the time rotor had stopped moving. The destination panel read: Space Station W3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interlude this time; apologies. This is just a kind of stopgap until the next chapter; an establishing shot if you will.  
> Stay tuned for next time, when Jo will get a bit hot and bothered with our favourite mathematician Zoe.


	3. Lust is a Spangly Catsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a young librarian on Space Station W3, a boring day becomes anything but.

Zoe Heriot had had a long day, boring by all accounts. But now, as she slid off her catsuit, she forgot all about that, and prepared to fingerfuck herself silly.

“You really should keep it on, you know. It suits you so very well.” Zoe turned around at that, finger poised above her clit, face frozen in an almost comical look of shock. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell. I’m Jo. Put simply, I need your pussy juice. Well, technically I just want it, it’s the creature I serve that needs it.” At the girl’s confused look, the woman laughed. “Never mind. All you need to know is that you’ll enjoy it. Trust me.”

Zoe couldn’t think of anything to do or say, and so just sat stock-still as the intruder began to remove her clothes.

The woman had perky tits and a nice arse, and Zoe found herself even more aroused than before. This feeling only increased when Jo pounced on her and began lavishing her swollen, pulsing clit with long, loving strokes of her tongue. Zoe felt herself fast approaching the moment of orgasm, and sure enough her legs began to quiver as she unleashed a stream of juice directly in Jo’s face. Yet, when she opened her eyes after the moment of bliss had passed, her face looked dry as a bone.

Jo quickly got up and turned around, presenting her rear to the smaller woman. “Eat me.” At Zoe’s look of shock and disbelief, Jo said, “Well, there’s no reason why you should get all the pleasure, is there?’

Zoe had never eaten another woman’s arse, yet as she drew closer and inhaled Jo’s scent, all apprehension left her. She extended her tongue for a tentative lick. Neurons fired in her brain as the salty taste tingled on her tastebuds, and before she knew it, she simply couldn’t stop herself. Zoe lost herself in pleasure, Jo’s lascivious moans already making her sopping wet again. She took a finger and began to roughly slide it in and out of her dripping hole.

Suddenly, Jo’s moans took on a higher pitch, and Zoe felt the flesh of the blonde woman’s anus twitch, the only warning she had before a flood of excrement filled her mouth.

Jo collapsed in ecstasy, leaving Zoe to swallow down her gunky mess. She had to admit it was surprisingly pleasant, although feeling understandably dirty. Jo was now rolling in the juice Zoe had produced from her violent fingering of herself, and as she watched, the woman seemed to soak up the liquids. Zoe, however, was too tired to be amazed by this. Jo put her clothes back on, gave Zoe a pat on the rear which made her blush despite herself, and left without a word.

Zoe never did figure out if Jo and the whole unreal experience had been some crazy kind of dream.


End file.
